originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Xpendabl
Xpendabl is a Metroid fanbase Character created by Athorment on November 24th, 2010. Xpendabl was genetically created by Galatea, as Guinea Pig for experimental weaponry and Armor Features. She knows she was created to be tested and die, resulting in her obscure and negative personality. She has programation to be a soldier and will often act as one. For her, the only relationship important is the team level. For example, she will take factors like intimidation, leadership and others that affect their performance making acts of friendship in attempt to raise morale into consideration. Through out the years, Xpendabl has taken on different Freelance Titles to test different weaponry and hide her status from the Galactic Federation. Abilities *All of her memories are automatically transfered to a computer. When killed and cloned, these are downloaded into her brain *She is capable of reading binary and morse code. *Fighting Skills that resemble modern day soldiers'. *No Self-Preservation instinct. This allows her to continue the fight until dying. Weaponry Among the most Common Weapon Xpendabl uses. *Laser Shotgun. Shooting from one, hand high rapid fire. Smaller than a rifle but big enough to serve as a bludgeoning weapon if needed. Charged Shots use ammo, which need to be reloaded after some uses. A special feature is capable of a Rain Beam attack, It consists in shooting a beam upwards that breaks and falls in the form of small narrow energy attacks similar to rain. *Grenades. Two types: High impact grenades unleash concussive force to push enemies away and destroy walls, while the Large Radius Grenades detonate, creating expanding energy. *Body Energy Reflector. Placing her hand over her chest plate covers her with a temporal veil of energy that contains, absorbs and releases it back. She can't use weaponry or move while using this "ultimate defense" nor she can use it for very long time periods. Other Personas Though all of the next personas share the memories and consciousness of Xpendabl, They are used as different "personalities" and identities for her to use. They can be seen as separated characters and Galatea can create them at any time and as many as she wants, having all "Xpendabls" at once if she wants too. *Dilik. Specializes in Technology and hacking missions. Has the habit of Recording Journals for clients. Armor suit opens to shoot 8 homing missils at once. *''Psychic/Controller''. A Variation mixed with a rare Alien species that gives her small Psychic powers, instead of Telekinesis, a variation of mind Reading and Brain washing. With a touch, she is capable of reading memories from others as well as controlling machines without really knowing how to use it. Not much of a direct fighter *''Invisible Saber''. Using a camouflaging system to sneak into foes and cut them down with an energy Saber. The Camouflage can be detected with certain visors, as it creates a distortion in them. Not enough to identify the subject, but being guided by it. This System on the suit allows to disappear things in a distance in the same fashion, so she uses this to trick those who might want to exploit this weakness. *''AI Robot''. Robotic Body capable of reconfiguring it's own Structure. Thought not widely known due to using her Tall Body as a Container to hold rescuees as an act of Charity, she has been employed to act as a portable Prison. Fun Facts *Her Fighting skills resemble the abilities of modern soldiers such as Green Berets, Spetsnaz, Israeli Commandoes and navy Seals to counter attack the idea that Metroid Characters Need to be as agile as Samus Aran. *She has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style. Wether or not she will make it is still subject to vote. Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Metroid Category:Prime Evolution